Only for you
by Chia-writes
Summary: A series of moments during their time engaged- wedding preparation and other cute stuff.


I really considered not posting this for about three seconds but then I thought if we're at this point we're all already in too deep so fuck it- we deserve all the softness we can get.

Anyway my headcanon was always them having an extremely low key wedding/ maybe not even having a wedding at all- bu – after the spoilers came out with the bridal shower etc- this fic just wouldn't leave my mind.

Hope you enjoy!

Alex woke up that morning a bundle of nerves and excitement. Today was the day her and Maggie were going to make their engagement official. They had both managed to get the day off work and were planning to go shopping for their engagement rings.

It had been two weeks since Alex had proposed and, with everything that had happened they hadn't told anyone yet- not even Kara. But there would be no hiding once they had their rings and the thought filled Alex's stomach with apprehension.

She took an extra long shower hoping to calm her thoughts and she felt a little more relaxed by the end of it.

She walked out of the bathroom to see Maggie in the kitchen making them breakfast, dressed only in a tank top and underwear and she smiled to herself and stood there for a moment, taking in the sight of her beautiful fiancé. Her _fiancé_. Gosh, even just thinking it made her smile uncontrollably.

She walked up behind Maggie, smoothing her hands around her waist, hugging her from behind.

Maggie let herself relax against Alex's body. "Hey."

Alex smiled, kissing Maggie's shoulder. "If this is what I get to wake up to everyday then I'm gonna be the happiest woman in the world," Alex sighed airly.

And Maggie chuckled at Alex's words. "Well some days you're gonna make _me_ breakfast Danvers."

Alex hummed in happiness at the thought, squeezing her tighter. "Gladly…".

She let her hand come down Maggie's arms to her hand, stroking her ring finger and Maggie paused what she was doing, allowing Alex to explore quietly for a moment, both lost in their thoughts.

"I'm kinda nervous about telling Kara," Alex voiced softly after a moment.

Maggie turned around in Alex's arms, looking up at her gently. Kara had been a sensitive topic lately. "Why?"

Alex sighed out her worries. "I don't want to shove my happiness in her face after everything that's happened."

"That's not what you're doing Alex."

"I know but I still feel bad about it." Alex thought about what Kara had been through and how tough these past two weeks had been for her. Kara had only just started acting like her normal self and Alex didn't want to open fresh wounds. "She's still getting over what happened and then I'm gonna bring up my perfect relationship?" Maggie tried not to show her amusement at Alex's words and her endearing rambling- not when Alex looked so serious about what she was saying.

"I want her to be happy when I tell her about our wedding," Alex continued, "I don't want to tell her like this."

Maggie felt her heart flutter at the mention of a wedding. They hadn't spoken about a wedding yet so Maggie was surprised to hear it. She wanted to ask Alex more about it but she focused on the issue at hand first.

She sighed, taking Alex's hands in hers. She wished that Alex didn't put such an unhealthy amount of pressure on herself to ensure Kara's happiness- it wasn't good for Kara either to be coddled in such a way.

"Alex you can't put your life on hold for her like this." Maggie saw how Alex's expression saddened- she didn't want her to be upset- especially when she didn't think Alex needed to be upset. She squeezed Alex's hands in hers. "Plus babe… Kara's gonna be so happy for you."

Alex sighed, "I know but-"

Maggie interrupted her words, knowing Alex was overthinking things- thinking the worst again. Maybe the situation wasn't ideal but she couldn't be expected to hide this. _Kara_ wouldn't want her to hide this. Alex was worrying too much.

"Alex, don't overthink this. She's a big girl and you know more than anyone how strong she is." Alex looked at her strongly and Maggie continued softer. "You don't have to protect her from this- you said yourself that she was the one to tell you to never let go."

Alex smiled softly at the reminder and Maggie continued.

"She's probably gonna be upset at you for not telling her sooner more than anything else."

Alex sighed softly, her worries dissipating a little at the likelihood of that reaction. "You're right." She stood up straighter. "You're right, I'm worrying too much again."

Maggie smiled playfully to lighten the mood. "Yeah you are…but I'm here to talk you down now so," she teased lightly but she was so glad that she could be here for Alex like this.

Alex smiled, looking down at her with such affection. "Thank you," she said softly, pulling Maggie in to kiss her sweetly.

xxx

It was after they had had breakfast and were clearing up their bowls in the kitchen that Maggie decided to bring up what Alex had said before.

"You… mentioned our wedding before," she said softly and Alex looked up at her. "Have you been thinking about it?"

Alex paused. Of course she had been thinking about it. Hadn't Maggie?

"Well…yeah…haven't you?" she asked with a little laugh and Maggie could tell it was a self-conscious one.

Maggie smiled- she hadn't had the chance to think about a wedding, she was still getting used to the idea of being engaged.

"I- I haven't been able to think past being engaged."

Alex smiled, walking over to Maggie. "Well we're not gonna be engaged forever."

"No," Maggie said with an adoring smile. "We're not." She was honestly feeling giddy at Alex speaking that bit of information even though it's something she knew in the back of her mind. "So what have you…been thinking about it?" she asked tentatively.

Alex looked at Maggie softly, considering her for a moment. She knew that their lives were dangerous and unpredictable and she didn't want to have a prolonged engagement for no reason. She didn't see the point in delaying things. "I don't want to wait," she finally said. "I want to get married as soon as possible." Alex saw Maggie's feature change into slight surprise and she continued softer. "I asked you to marry me for a reason Maggie."

"Yeah—I know," Maggie laughed a little breathless. She knew that, she just obviously hadn't fully comprehended it. "I-" she paused in her sentence, looking up at Alex. "How soon do you mean? Because we could- we could even be married by the weekend."

"The weekend?" Alex's eyebrows furrowed as she realised what Maggie meant. She softened and took Maggie's hands in hers. "No- I didn't mean it like that," she said with a little chuckle. "I don't just want to just sign the papers… I want to do it properly."

"Properly?"

"Like… a traditional wedding." And she watched Maggie's face as the words sunk in.

"You want that?"

Alex's smile softened. "Yeah," she breathed out, feeling surer now after Maggie's reaction. "Well it will probably be a little less _traditional_ than most and- I think- a lot smaller but…yeah," she smiled. "Is that something you would want?" she asked, her nerves simmering a little, hoping she wasn't reading Maggie completely wrong.

Maggie's face formed into a deep dimpled grin and her shoulders shook with her laugh. She just stood there for a moment taking in Alex's words. She had always known in the back of her mind that she wanted to get married one day but it had never felt right- she had never been able to realistically imagine it with anyone she had been with. And even with Alex, their lives were so crazy and unconventional, she had never thought it would be something they would do. But Alex wanted to- and Maggie couldn't believe how happy that made her.

Her laughter slowly softened and she looked at Alex tenderly. "Okay," she said softly.

And Alex grinned. "Yeah?"

"Yes…," Maggie breathed giddily into Alex's lips as she leaned in to kiss her.

When the pulled apart their grins soon eased into soft smiles and they stayed close, their heads leaning against each other, in comfortable silence.

Alex pulled back the slightest bit and pushed Maggie's hear behind her ear, bringing her hand to gently caress Maggie's cheeks, looking into her warm eyes.

"I can't wait to be able to call you my wife," Alex breathed, and she felt her heart flutter as the words passed her lips- still not able to believe that she could say them.

Maggie felt a tingle down her spine at the admission. Hearing Alex say that just made it all seem so real. Her face softened into an almost shy expression and she closed her eyes, trying to fight her grin.

Alex's eyes flickered over Maggie's face and it was as if Maggie was trying to control her happiness in case it turned out to be too good to be true and Alex's heart melted- she just wanted to wrap Maggie up in her love.

She pulled Maggie in closer, taking her smiling lips into hers before leaning back again, her head against Maggie's.

"My _wife,"_ she repeated in a whisper- just to be able to say it and see Maggie's reaction again.

And she wasn't disappointed. Maggie chuckled at Alex's words, scrunching her face up, her dimples impossibly deep. She ducked her head, shy.

And Alex laughed against her bright. In her giddiness, she leaned down to gather Maggie up by her waist and lift her in the air, spinning her around and Maggie squealed.

"Alex!"

"You like it when I call you that?" Alex teased, spinning her faster.

"Alex! Put me down!" Maggie screamed but she was laughing bright, her eyes sparkling. She knew she would never fall from Alex's strong arms.

"Tell me you like it first!"

"No!"

"Say it!" Alex tickled her a little to make her give in.

Maggie screamed even louder at Alex's actions. "Okay you maniac!" And Alex stilled her tickling, laughing at Maggie's reactions. Maggie brought her head down to Alex's, holding her face in her hands, looking at her with the most adoring expression, feeling overjoyed just thinking about what she was about to say. "I like it," she breathed a little shy, watching how Alex's grin softened. She nuzzled her nose against Alex's, whispering against her mouth. "I love it."

And Alex let Maggie slip down her body until she could bring their lips together, over and over again.

If Maggie reacted this way whenever she said it then Alex would never stop calling her it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex was absently playing with one of the roses that Kara had just left behind. They had been going over flower samples- Kara had flown all over the city to find the most beautiful flowers, both fake and real, and had brought them over to Alex's apartment for them to look at.

The coffee table was overflowing with all types of flowers- it looked like a florist's shop had exploded in the apartment. Kara was putting all her energy into the wedding preparations and neither Alex nor Maggie had the heart to tell her to relax- it was the only thing that had got Kara to smile that old smile and they weren't going to put a stop to that.

Maggie knew what people could get like during weddings- she remembered family weddings when she was younger and how they brought out the crazy side of people.

Maggie came back from the bedroom fresh faced, having changed into Alex's oversized t-shirt, and dropped down next to Alex with a sigh of relief.

And Alex smiled at her, considering her fondly for a moment- and Maggie smiled back with her warm, tired eyes.

"So what do you think?" Alex asked, nodding to the table.

Maggie looked to the overflowing table and smiled. "Those ones are nice," she said pointing to the colourful peonies. But she didn't really mind what type of flowers they had, as long as she was marrying Alex. "What about you?"

Alex looked down at the pretty rose in her hand. "I kinda like these roses," she said softly and Maggie smiled.

Alex leaned over to Maggie bringing her hand up, caressing Maggie's hair behind her ear before tucking the small rose there. Maggie just watched her in fond amusement as she allowed Alex to do it.

Alex leaned back to assess her work, smiling and Maggie closed her eyes and tilted her head cutely to the side to allow Alex to see better and Alex's heart skipped a beat- she was so in love with this woman. The rose was poking through the thick tresses of Maggie's mussed hair, her dimples soft with her nearly shy smile, her eyes shining- and Alex knew she had never seen a more beautiful sight in her life.

After a moment, Maggie chuckled reaching up to remove it but Alex stopped her. "Leave it-please," she said gently. "I like it."

And Maggie felt butterflies in her stomach at Alex's soft words- she couldn't believe that Alex was still able to make her blush so easily. She wasn't really the flower in her hair type of girl but Alex was looking at her so softly, she couldn't deny her. She rolled her eyes playfully before turning tender. "Only for you Danvers." And Alex smiled at her with such affection.

Still feeling shy, Maggie deflected the conversation. "You know I didn't think there would be this much stuff involved when I agreed to marry you Danvers," she said playfully, tilting her head towards the overflowing table and Alex's lips quirked up. "Now that I know, I'm not quite sure getting married is worth all the hassl-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Alex had pushed her onto her back on the couch, towering over her, her body firm against hers, causing Maggie to yelp and chuckle in tired delight.

"Look at me and say that again," Alex challenged low and Maggie felt her stomach stir at the tone. She was about to take Alex up on her challenge but then she looked into Alex's eyes and immediately softened at the quiet intensity behind the playfulness- and she couldn't even joke about it in that moment- not with Alex looking at her like that.

Alex raised her eyebrows, waiting for Maggie's words- and then turned tender at her silence, smiling softly. "That's what I thought."

And Maggie let her dimples come through, not even bothered by the teasing. She leaned up a little and Alex did too to allow Maggie to lean on her elbows, their faces closer together. Alex adjusted the rose that had gone a little skewed behind Maggie's ear and Maggie swooned at the gentle touch- she turned her head to kiss Alex's palm that was still at her cheek.

Alex sighed, leaning down taking Maggie's lips in the sweetest kiss, holding the side of her face. She tilted her head, deepening the kiss until Maggie had to stop leaning on her elbows and instead rest her head against the arm of the couch.

Alex was practically laying on top of Maggie now- she leaned her head back to look down at Maggie and screwed her lips up playfully, taking the bottom of Maggie's hair and threading it through her fingers. "Maybe we should discuss something else…like…where we're going to go for our honeymoon."

And Maggie's expression formed into a lazy smile, her heart skipping at the thought of it. In the entirety of their relationship they had never been away together- there was always the threat of something- and Maggie accepted it, it was part of both of their jobs. But the idea of going away with Alex for a while, just them alone- no DEO or Supergirl business- made her heart flutter with excitement.

She leaned up, turning Alex around so that she was under her and she looked at her softly. "Anywhere where I'm alone with you," she breathed into the space between them.

Alex warmed at the words and she laughed playfully. "What…no arguing about where we're going to go?"

And Maggie just grinned at the reminder of that conversation, her heart aching in the best way. She pushed Alex's hair behind her ear. "Guess I'm easy when it comes to you." And Alex laughed at Maggie's words.

Alex let her gaze roam Maggie's face with a tender smile for a long moment before chuckling a little.

"What?" Maggie asked softly.

Alex sighed, her face relaxing into a contented smile. "We really are that couple aren't we?".

And Maggie chuckled too at Alex's words, thinking about how true they were- never in a million years could she have imagined being in a relationship like this.

Her chuckles softened into a smile and she looked at Alex for a tender moment, leaning closer to her. "Yeah we are," she breathed softly into Alex's mouth. And Alex sighed, taking Maggie's lips in a soft languid kiss, rendering her speechless with her touches- the rose soon lost between them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late one night and Alex and Maggie were just settling into bed. Alex's mom had called earlier to ask about the guest list. They knew it was going to be an intimate wedding with just close family and friends but they hadn't discussed it properly yet because Alex knew it was a soft spot for Maggie with her family.

When Alex had proposed, Maggie had been so happy, and she had inevitably thought of her family. Maggie wanted them to know- if for no other reason than for them to know that she was happy.

She had had no direct contact with them for years. But when Alex had proposed she decided to try again. She sent her mom and dad an email saying that she wanted to talk to them but received no reply. And Alex knew that, although Maggie had been expecting it, she was still crushed.

Alex couldn't imagine how that felt. She had her trauma with her dad still being gone but at least she knew that if he could be there then he would-that he still loved her. Maggie's family had the ability but were just unwilling- they had completely rejected her- and Alex did not know what that felt like.

As if Maggie knew that they were both thinking the same thing, she turned to Alex softly.

"I'm gonna call my parents."

Maggie had given it a lot of thought. They were her parents, and whether she admitted it or not, that still meant something to her. She was willing to risk her feelings one more time for this. Whether they cared or not or whether they deserved another chance was a different matter, she had to at least try.

And Alex tried to keep her features soft so as not to show her surprise.

"Okay," Alex said simply, delicately. Maggie was getting that look when she felt vulnerable and it made Alex's heart ache.

"I'm gonna call this time so that they can't ignore me." Maggie was trying to sound diplomatic but Alex could see through it. She nodded.

They settled down properly, moving to lay next to each other and they were quiet for a moment.

Maggie looked down and let out a humourless laugh, wistful. "You know my family used to go all out when there was a wedding. It used to drive me crazy." And it was almost like she was having a conversation with herself. "My mom always used to say that _weddings_ are for the family and _marriage_ is for the couple." And she let out another humourless laugh, her heart hurting at the memory of her mother. She wasn't usually this open about her resentment but she was really feeling it right now. She hated the feeling- still lamenting and hoping for things to be different even though she knew they couldn't be. But she couldn't help it. At the important moments in her life she still felt their absence- she still longed for them.

Alex brought her hand to hers and the touch made Maggie look back up into Alex's sympathetic eyes. Maggie let out a sigh, shaking herself out of her wistfulness.

"I don't expect them to come- and- I'm not sure I even want them to- but-," Maggie stopped with a heavy exhale and gulp, leaving the sentence unfinished.

And Alex could see her pain. Alex knew Maggie wanted things that she couldn't have- for things to be different- to have a family that accepted her- who loved her and were happy for her- for the people who she had loved so deeply to let her back in.

And Alex couldn't stand it. She leaned closer to Maggie, taking her face in her hands, looking her in the eyes and her heart ached at the pain she saw in them. " _I'm_ your family." And it came out breathless, almost pleading, as if she was willing Maggie to accept it from her. As if she was scared she didn't have a right to make such a claim- or that Maggie might mind- that the concept of _family_ for Maggie was separate from her.

Maggie exhaled as what Alex said finally registered and her eyebrows scrunched together and tears welled in her eyes.

And Alex was scared that she had said the wrong thing but then Maggie moved forward to hug her hard. And Alex's heart broke at Maggie's reaction.

Maggie clung to Alex, overwhelmed- Alex had never said that to her before and it completely broke her- she hadn't expected it. But it was everything she wanted- more than she could have ever hoped for- and her heart ached at the feeling of having Alex say it.

Alex gripped Maggie tight, sighing out, her own tears beginning to fall too. She had only seen Maggie cry a few times and it killed her every time but she was glad that Maggie wasn't holding everything in. She cradled her against her, stroking her hair and whispering out her love as she let Maggie let out her emotions.

Maggie didn't cry for long and Alex kept hold of her against her once she had calmed down. She soothingly caressed Maggie's arms, trailing her hand down to Maggie's hand, toying with her fingers and touching the ring- a reminder of how real this was. She had always loved Maggie's hands but with the ring she couldn't stop touching and looking.

Maggie flexed her fingers against Alex's soothing touch, softly interlacing them and moving them up Alex's wrist and palm and then back all over again. She felt vulnerable but so unbelievably safe in Alex's arms.

Alex let out a little sigh. This whole wedding planning was bringing up a lot of painful stuff and Alex didn't want to put Maggie through all of it. As much as she didn't want to disappoint her mom and Kara, Maggie was more important- it was _their_ wedding after all. She broke the comfortable silence.

"You know…maybe we should just elope," she started hesitantly. "We could leave all this craziness and just go somewhere quiet and beautiful where it's just us."

Maggie laughed thinking it was a joke. She hummed her approval of it before chuckling. "Kara would find us and fly us back by our asses." Her voice was still a little raspy from the crying.

And Alex laughed, relieved that Maggie was making jokes. Kara would most definitely do something like that it they went without telling anyone but if Alex told her it's what they wanted then she wouldn't stop them. Alex's laughter softened and she turned more serious. "She wouldn't if I told her not to."

At her serious tone, Maggie tilted her head up to look at Alex's face. "What?" she breathed.

Alex continued. "I mean- we wouldn't have to worry about all this…it would just be us- none of the crazy stuff." And Maggie melted at Alex's offer. She knew Alex wanted to have a wedding with her family all together- she could see it in Alex's eyes that she was saying this just for her.

"You don't have to do that for me."

"I would do anything for you."

Maggie sighed with a soft smile. Alex was thinking the worst again. Maggie still wanted to have the wedding as they had been planning. She wanted all their friends and family to be able to celebrate their love.

She turned around a little to better look at Alex. "I still want to get married like we've been planning." At Alex's wariness, she continued softer. "I know a lot of the stuff is a pain in the ass but…" she looked at Alex with a cute gleam in her eyes, "some of it's not so bad."

And Alex smiled at Maggie's response. "Like what?"

Maggie shifted more so that she was lying comfortably next to Alex, her head resting in her hand, looking at Alex. "Well…," Maggie pursed her lips cutely as she pretended to think hard about it and Alex just watched her in adoration. "Like the thought of you in your dress," Maggie finally said, playful but soft and Alex grinned wider at the answer, not expecting it.

"Yeah?"

Maggie nodded.

Alex looked at her playfully. "What about our vows?" And Maggie sobered a bit, groaning jokingly- she was not looking forward to that.

"Don't hold your breath for that part babe."

And Alex laughed- she knew Maggie was nervous about them. And she also knew Maggie was capable of making the most beautiful romantic declarations- but they were just between them. Whatever Maggie came up with in her vows, Alex would love by default.

Maggie looked at Alex curiously, wondering why she wasn't as nervous about the vows as she was. "What are you planning on saying?"

Alex sighed dramatically, bringing her hands up to play with Maggie's hair, making Maggie laugh. "Oh you know…just how I'm the luckiest woman in the world…how our love is stronger than everything in the universe…how I go weak in the knees every time you smile at me…how you make me so happy- how I'm going to love you forever-". Her words got more tender as she went along and they slipped from her lips so easily and Maggie laughed out a blush, stopping her.

"Alright, God, stop," Maggie laughed, climbing over Alex and looking down at her. Maggie quirked up her lips, eyes shining down at Alex. "You're really gonna show me up like that?" And Alex just grinned at her. "Well then maybe we _should_ elope," Maggie joked and Alex laughed bright, pulling Maggie's smiling lips down in a kiss.

Maggie knew that Alex wouldn't mind if her vows were simple. But Alex deserved the most special vows. And Maggie did want to make some special ones- just not in front of everyone. That's why she was planning on surprising Alex with her real vows in private. There were a million things she was often too shy to simply just say to Alex. But she was going to say them to her in her vows. And the thought of Alex's reaction filled Maggie with so much joy and excitement.

Alex leaned back from the kiss to look into Maggie's eyes, wanting to ease her worries. "Whatever your vows are they're automatically going to be the best vows ever simply because you're the one saying them," she said softly.

And Maggie chuckled in adoration, her dimples deep, bringing her head down to Alex's. "You're such a nerd," she teased, feeling so much love for Alex.

She so couldn't wait to say her vows to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kara had come around to their apartment for movie night but it had somehow turned into them discussing songs for Alex and Maggie's first dance together.

Kara had been thrilled when Alex had told her about the engagement and Alex was so relieved. She wanted nothing more than for her sister to be happy- and for her to be happy for _her_.

Kara was sitting cross-legged on the couch with Alex's laptop in her lap, going through a playlist with them. Alex was feeling entirely content- eating pizza, drinking bear, and focusing on the better parts of their wedding- with Maggie right beside her.

Kara was so into it and Maggie had to fight a blush whenever a song played an especially poignant lyric. She was slightly uncomfortable discussing this with Kara and Alex could tell because Maggie had been chuckling and making sarcastic comments in that way she did whenever she was embarrassed.

Maggie couldn't help it- she wasn't as open with all this stuff as Kara and Alex were with each other- Maggie was still getting comfortable being so open with Alex.

"Oooooh," Kara said, clapping her hands together, obviously having just remembered a song. 'This I promise you' by N'sync started playing and Kara beamed. "This is the perfect love song!"

Maggie laughed- she hadn't heard the song in years and she couldn't help but laugh at the thought of her and Alex dancing to it.

Alex groaned as the song started- this was one of those songs that Alex had come to despise simply because Kara had played it non-stop when they were younger.

"Ugh turn it off…I can't stand it."

"Take that back."

"This song is the _worst_ ," Alex retorted, undeterred and Kara gasped.

"Get out."

"Of my own apartment?"

"Yes"

And Maggie just laughed at their banter.

They somehow got around to watching videos of couples first dances on the TV and they laughed and laughed at the more quirky ones- and Maggie had to admit she was enjoying herself even though she knew she wasn't going to go with Kara's song choices.

When Kara eventually left, Maggie went to the kitchen to pour them both a drink. Alex was still feeling in a little bit of a happy daze. She looked up at Maggie and smiled to herself- she had felt so soft on Maggie throughout the evening but had been unable to properly show her with Kara there.

She got up and followed Maggie to the kitchen. Before Maggie could get the glasses Alex pulled her by her arm and Maggie fell into her with a surprised laugh, eyebrows raising in question.

"Which song did you like?" Alex asked softly and Maggie chuckled again, knowing that Alex had noticed her embarrassment.

"They're all so damn sappy," Maggie said and Alex hummed knowingly. _Just like you_ Alex wanted to say.

She took Maggie's hands and placed them around her hips, before bringing her arms around Maggie's neck, tilting her head against hers. "We could dance to Baby Got Back if you would prefer," she teased, referring to one of the funnier dances they had watched earlier.

Maggie's eyes crinkled as she laughed and she brought her hands around Alex's waist, pulling her in closer. "Well it would certainly fit," she breathed back with a grin and Alex laughed.

They stayed like that for a moment, holding each other silently before Maggie leaned back, with warm eyes and a shy smile. At the questioning look from Alex, Maggie quietly said; "I've actually had a song in mind."

And Alex's eyes widened the slightest bit in surprise. "Really?" she asked softly.

Maggie nodded with a small smile.

"Which one?" Alex asked.

Maggie looked at her tenderly for a moment before pulling out of her embrace. "I'll show you, hold on."

She went back to the couch and opened up Alex's laptop to find the song. Alex just watched her as she did so, full of adoration.

Maggie chuckled at herself as she looked for it, it was also a cliché romantic song and she was surprised Kara hadn't played it. But Maggie loved it because it reminded her of her grandparents. And it wasn't sickeningly sweet like some of the other songs. She chose a slower version of the song that she preferred.

The first bars of the song played and Alex listened keenly. She didn't recognise it at first but it sounded soft and slow and romantic and Alex loved it already. Maggie turned to look at Alex shyly and Alex wanted to kiss her so badly but she let the song play and she felt her heart flutter as soon as the verse began.

 _Someday when I'm awfully low…-_ the first line of the song played and Alex looked at Maggie with the softest expression as she realised what the song was before breaking out into a grin and Maggie chuckled.

Alex came over to Maggie and held out her hand cutely and Maggie took it with a soft smile. Alex brought Maggie's hand up to her lips and kissed the back of it, watching Maggie's reaction with an adoring grin and Maggie's heart fluttered at Alex's action. She chuckled over her slight blush, walking back into Alex's embrace.

And they were dancing again. They were standing in the middle of the apartment, in their pajamas, dancing gently to the music and it was so unbelievably intimate that Alex didn't want to ruin the moment by asking Maggie why she had chosen this song.

Instead she listened to the lyrics- _and that laugh that wrinkles your nose, touches my foolish heart-_ and she grinned, feeling as if she was on a cloud.

They danced together quietly for a bit and Alex was feeling so relaxed and content that she started singing softly to the familiar melody- and it was so gentle that it could hardly be considered singing. She whispered the words softly into the space between them and Maggie had to fight the blush that was rising up her cheeks. She would sometimes catch Alex humming absently to herself but Alex had never sung to Maggie before and it was doing things to Maggie's heart.

And Alex found herself melting at Maggie's reaction- her eyes lit up in amusement as she watched Maggie's increasing blush.

When Alex sung ' _cause I love you…'_ \- Maggie laughed softly and looked away, resting her head on Alex's shoulder and Alex laughed in complete adoration. She stopped singing eventually and held Maggie tighter.

Maggie quietly whispered into her shoulder "I love you too." And Alex's heart raced in her chest.

She sighed with a smile. "You know you're the sappiest of them all right?" And Maggie chuckled against her, before leaning back, gazing at Alex tenderly.

"Only for you." And Alex didn't hold herself back from kissing Maggie now.

They kept dancing, long after the song finished, lost in the rhythm of each other.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie was pacing in the small side room she had been left in, reading over her vows that she was hoping she would be able to say to Alex before the actual ceremony.

It was their wedding day and she was already ready and was now just waiting for the right time to find Alex. Kara was insisting that they stick to tradition and wait until the ceremony to see each other for the first time but Maggie wasn't having it- she had hardly seen Alex the entire morning and she was getting nervous and she needed Alex to calm her down- and she needed to know Alex was okay too.

She was just about to attempt to call Alex when she heard a knock on the door.

"Maggie, it's me…"

Alex's voice was like a balm to her nerves. She put her vows down on the table and hurried to the door- not opening it just yet.

"Alex…" she breathed out her name like it was a tether. "How did you get past Kara?"

"I had my mom distract her." She laughed softly.

They were quiet another moment.

"Can I come in?" Alex asked and Maggie's heart fluttered at the softness of the question- as if Maggie would ever say no.

"You sure you don't want to wait to see each other?" Maggie teased lightly and she heard Alex's soft laugh.

"I don't want to wait..."

And there was something about Alex's tone that made Maggie's heart start beating faster.

She opened the door and Alex came in, closing the door behind her before turning around to look at Maggie.

And they just stood in front of each other a moment- a few inches between them- looking at each other.

"Hi," Alex breathed and Maggie's smile broke into a grin and then a chuckle. And Alex's heart was going so fast at the sight of Maggie's dimples- it felt like she was seeing them for the first time.

"I only have a few minutes," Alex said in a rush. "I still have a few things left to do." She looked down to her feet and Maggie did too, letting out a chuckle when she saw that Alex was still in fuzzy slippers.

Maggie brought her gaze up Alex's dress to her face- her hair was pinned back on one side, her make up perfect and she looked so beautiful Maggie was finding it hard to breathe.

"You look…" she gulped, shaking her head with a shy smile, unable to come up with the words and Alex smiled, closing the small gap between them. She brought her hand up to gently caress Maggie's cheeks, before lightly touching the tips of Maggie's hair-she didn't want to mess it up. She tilted her head against Maggie's looking down between their bodies at Maggie. She had always loved Maggie in white so seeing her in this- her wedding dress- was indescribable.

"Am I dreaming?" she breathed out and Maggie laughed softly.

"What do you think?"

Alex let her hands slide down Maggie's body to her waist softly, feeling how real she was under her fingertips.

"Definitely not a dream…" she looked up into Maggie's eyes. "Even my subconscious couldn't come up with something as perfect as this."

Maggie breathed out a chuckle, her heart beating faster- Alex's nerdy flirting was having an even bigger effect on her than usual. She brought her own arms around Alex's waist, needing to steady herself.

Alex let her eyes flicker over Maggie's face. "You okay?" she asked softly and Maggie looked at her tenderly.

"Yeah, just nervous," Maggie smiled. "But better now you're here."

And Alex smiled, pulling Maggie in closer. "Me too."

They stayed like that for a few seconds before Maggie broke the silence.

"I have something for you," Maggie said shyly and Alex's eyes narrowed in that way they did whenever Maggie was sneaky with something.

"What?" she asked softly.

Maggie smiled at her for a moment before walking to the table to get the paper with her vows written on them.

Alex looked at her curiously, softly. "What's that?"

Maggie looked down at the paper- she didn't have enough time to do what she had planned- but she really wanted Alex to hear them before the ceremony. She wanted Alex to know her real vows while she said the others one in front of everyone.

She looked up at Alex, shy. "They're my vows."

Alex smiled slightly confused, "Your vows?"

Maggie was unfolding the paper and there were a lot of words on it- Maggie's elegant scrawl covering entirety of the paper. There was no way Maggie was going to say all that in her vows.

"My…private vows," Maggie explained shyly. "Ones I had planned to say to you before the ceremony- I thought I'd get a chance."

And Alex's heart was going so fast. "Really?"

At that exact moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Maggie?" It was Winn.

"Yeah?"

"Is Alex with you? Kara sent me to get her- she said its urgent."

Alex spoke up, rolling her eyes. "Tell her I'll be two minutes."

She turned back to Maggie who was looking at her tenderly, note still in hand.

"You can say them now," Alex said softly, hopeful, and Maggie chuckled.

"It'll take a lot longer than two minutes," she explained gently. She didn't want to rush them like this- she needed time to do it right. "Here…" she took Alex's palm, placing the paper in it and closing her fingers over it. "You take them…read them before the ceremony." She smiled up at Alex. The notes were a bit jumbly as she had crossed stuff out and they were mostly in her head but Alex would get the gist.

Alex shook her head, trying to hand the paper back to Maggie. "I want you to say them to me."

Maggie smiled with endless affection. "I will," she said softly. She really did want to see Alex's face when she said them to her. "I'll say them to you afterwards properly…I just -I wanted you to know them before the ceremony," she said gently and Alex relented with a soft smile, taking the paper safely into her hands.

Alex looked down at the paper and she could feel her emotions getting the better of her and she looked up to the ceiling to keep her tears at bay. "God, you're gonna make me ruin my makeup," she exhaled around a laugh and Maggie chuckled, feeling her heart constrict with love.

"You haven't even read them yet," Maggie said adoringly causing Alex to laugh.

"Yeah- but I know they're gonna be perfect," she looked into Maggie's eyes, her eyes shining, "just like you are."

Maggie's laugh softened into a tender smile, her dimples coming through and Alex couldn't help but slowly step closer into Maggie so there was no distance between them. She sighed, looking down between them again before looking up, her gaze roaming Maggie's face, taking in this particular version of Maggie that she knew she would only see today.

A single tear managed to fall down her cheek and Maggie gently wiped it away with her thumb, smiling at Alex with endless affection.

Maggie leaned in to press a tender kiss to Alex's lips, then her cheek where the tear had been and Alex's heart fluttered.

They leaned back to rest their heads against each other and Maggie was looking at Alex so tenderly that Alex couldn't resist. She leaned forward again, pressing her lips to Maggie's a little longer this time, cupping her cheek gently- and it was so soft- softer than any kiss they had shared in a long time- just lips against lips, nothing more, but they were both feeling so much from it.

There was another knock and Alex pulled back with a sigh.

"If you knock one more time Winn I will kill you with my index finger."

"It's me honey."

Oh.

It was her mom and Maggie couldn't control her laughter.

"I'll be right out mom."

"Don't worry sweetheart, take your time." And there was a hint of amusement in her tone and Alex let herself laugh too, slightly embarrassed.

She turned back to Maggie, who looked back at her with shining eyes.

"You should go," said Maggie softly.

"Yeah…."

But Alex just stood there still looking at her from her eyes to her lips and Maggie laughed. She leaned in to give Alex one more tender kiss before resting her head against hers.

"Next time we kiss we'll be married," she whispered softly, still finding it hard to believe that the words were coming out of her mouth.

And Alex's eyes shined at the reminder. She smiled as she left, unable to think of anything else but that next kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

…

…

…

 _"In the presence of this good company,_

 _By the power of your love,_

 _I now pronounce you wife and wife,_

 _You may kiss the bride…"_

 _x_

Hugs and love to all the sanvers fans 3 I'd love to hear what you guys thought :)


End file.
